Espejismo
by Once L
Summary: Castiel los ha estado buscando desesperadamente desde hace un mes. Sabe que sí encuentra a uno, encontrará al otro. Y ahora que lo ha hecho, sabe que está más cerca de Dean. - AU. .One shot. .SPOILERS 5ta. temporada.


**† ****ESPEJISMO †**

**por**

**Tary Nagisa**

**Para: **La Comunidad de Crack and Roll.

**Reto:** Tabú.

**Fandom: **Supernatural.

**Personajes:** Castiel & Dean.

**Género:** General, Romance, Angustia.

**Rating:** T

**Advertencias:** AU, situado en algún lugar de la quinta temporada con spoilers dispersos de ésta, insinuación de Slash y un tanto de Occ.

**Resumen:** Castiel los ha estado buscando desesperadamente desde hace un mes. Sabe que sí encuentra a uno, encontrará al otro. Y ahora que lo ha hecho, sabe que está más cerca de Dean.

**Disclaimer:** _Supernatural _no me pertenece. Pertenece al grande y talentoso, Eric Kripke_, _al cual agradezco infinitamente por traer a mi mundo tan bella y shipeable obra de arte.

_**20/10/09**_

**Capitulo 1- Buscando la verdad.**

Era una bodega vieja y abandonada en la que se encontraban. A excepción de ellos, no había nadie más a la redonda en al menos, tres kilómetros, siendo precisamente esa la razón principal por la que había elegido ese sitio, que incluso, hasta había ambientado para dicha ocasión.

Después de todo, por fin lo había encontrado. Por fin lo tenía, y esta vez, no iba a dejar que se fuera mientras él observaba impotente su partida, pidiéndole a gritos con voz ronca que aguardara y que no se fuera, que no hiciera _eso_; que al menos le dijera, en dónde estaba _él_.

Y entonces, su _acompañante_ despertó. Lo supo, porque lo vio moverse o al menos tratar, pero simplemente le era imposible. Las cadenas que lo ataban a aquella trampa del diablo fija al suelo, estaban demasiado sujetas alrededor de su cuerpo como para permitirle tan mínima acción; así que simplemente pudo alzar su rostro, observando a su _captor_.

Algo que sin duda lo sorprendió, y mucho; pues sus ojos se abrieron grandes en sorpresa, al tiempo en que quiso decirle algo, más sin embargo, el trapo en su boca se lo impidió.

Muy al contrario, de la otra persona que sí podía y también quería hacerlo, así que le habló.

- Por fin despiertas... _Dean_.

Y su voz, haciendo eco en el lugar, apreciándose claramente los matices de molestia y odio que llevaba por dentro, del mismo modo en que esos ojos azules se clavaron aún más en él, confirmándole lo mismo: nada más que desprecio y repulsión.

Y el otro, no lo entendía. Tampoco Castiel.

Porque aquella mirada en esos desconcertados y asustados iris verdes se lo recordaban. Cada palabra, cada gesto y cada expresión. El suceso le volvía a la mente como una tortura que acribillaba su alma y se robaba un poco más de su maltrecha gracia.

"_¿Cómo es que había acontecido aquello?"_ Se preguntaba constantemente. ¿Cómo es que no se había dado cuenta a pesar de ser todavía un Ángel del Señor? De creer que "eso", había sido Dean Winchester. Él mismo, que había sacado del infierno y que había devuelto su alma a su cuerpo; el humano, por el que había renunciado al cielo y le había dado la espalda a sus hermanos y a sus creencias.

¡¿Cómo es... que no había notado la grandísima diferencia, por Dios?!

Y trataba de entenderlo, de verdad que sí. Ese había sido uno de sus objetivos en su búsqueda frenética durante ese lago mes: encontrarlo y después, descubrir el _por qué_.

Así que ahora que podía, tenía que hacerlo. Saber, qué es lo que lo había confundido tanto cómo para no notar la diferencia; para comprender, cómo es que había pasado por alto un detalle tan importante. Así que lo miró.

Fija y atentamente, reparando en cada detalle y rasgo de aquel que figuraba un humano. Observó detalladamente esos ojos verdes, ese cabello rubio y hasta se dio cuenta de que coincidía su misma complexión y hasta el mismo brillo de su alma; e incluso, podía sentir la misma sensación de paz y bienestar que le provocaba al estar cerca del cazador, siendo la misma corriente que siempre le erizaba la piel ante su presencia.

Sí, todo en su ser le indicaba que era el primogénito de la familia Winchester, mas sin embargo, el ángel sabía que no era así.

Y no sólo lo sabía, sino que estaba más que seguro como al... cien por ciento, porque _él_ mismo se lo había confirmado hacía un mes atrás en aquel poblado de colorado, cuando éste había logrado su objetivo: dejarle tan consternado, confundido y expuesto por sus _acciones_, que apenas y le había podido seguir en su malévola revelación; cayendo como consecuencia directamente en su trampa, terminando, prisionero en un circulo de fuego.

¡Pero no más!

No más distracciones y flaquezas de su alma. Tenía un trabajo qué hacer, y una vida dependía de ello. Así que recuperó su porte serio y molesto (no era para menos), dirigiéndose a él.

- ¡Dime dónde está! –le demandó sin más, tomándolo con fuerza de la chaqueta verde que llevaba y sin dejar de mirarlo en ningún momento. Sus ojos, centellaban intensamente.- No más juegos, no más bromas... –le siseó apenas y controlado, conteniendo todas las "emociones" que tenía por dentro.- No más diversión. Sólo dime... dónde está.

La voz de Castiel nunca había sonado tan penetrante y profunda. Jamás en toda su larga vida, había mirado a ninguna criatura u objeto vivo o inanimado de esa forma, queriéndolo destruir sólo con la mirada y ante un breve pestañeo.

Eso era, otra de las cosas que solamente podía generar Dean Winchester en su existencia.

- ¡Uhmm! ¡Jumh!

Y tal parecía, que había sido lo suficientemente claro cómo para que su confinado quisiera hablar al instante.

- Bien. Te quitaré esto, pero por tu bien... –sacó un cuchillo de entre su gabardina, mostrándoselo antes de quitarle el trapo.- Más te vale que cooperes. No estoy de humor. –e hizo una mueca de desagrado, volviendo a ponérsele enfrente.- ¿Y bien?

Esperó.

- ¡Ah! ¡Cas! ¿Pero qué coño haces? –y aspiró profundo, llenando con más libertad sus pulmones.- ¡Soy yo, joder! ¿Dónde diablos se supone que estamos? ¿Y por qué... me tienes atado aquí? –su vista pasó tanto por el lugar como por su propio cuerpo atado, olvidándose por completo del cuchillo que éste seguía empuñando en su mano.

Él, sólo sabía que no entendía para nada la situación en la que estaba y también, que tenía mucha hambre, lo principal y más importante.

- Oye, Cas. ¿Qué tal si me desatas de aquí y vamos por unas hamburguesas y unas cervezas? Yo invito. –le sonrió de lado, queriendo parecer encantador.

Lo cual el ángel, no tomó muy bien.

- ¡Suficiente! –le calló entonces, acercándole el objeto punzo cortante a la garganta.

- Hmh... V-vale –el rubio pasó con dificultad, sintiendo la punta afilada que comenzaba a hacerle presión.- Tra...tranquilo, sólo baja... eso, ¿quieres? -sonrisa nerviosa, curvando sus labios.

- ¡Dime dónde está! –le demandó una vez más, ignorando por completo sus palabras.

No quería otras razones, sólo quería escuchar una respuesta, sólo una.

- ¿Q-quién? –se atrevió a pregunta con un hilo de voz, no muy seguro de su acción.- ¿A qué te refieres, Cas? Yo no... te entiendo. –y la voz se le cortó, al sentir más presión.

- ¡Lo sabes perfectamente, maldito hijo de puta! ¡Dime dónde está! –bramó como nunca antes lo había hecho, pasando a último plano el gemido que escapó de la boca de su confinado de igual forma, en que ese caminito carmesí se iba abriendo paso de forma descendiente por su pecho.

- O-ok, de acuerdo... –se tomó algunos segundos más, tratando de calmar su acelerada respiración.- Escucha... yo en verdad no sé de qué me hablas, ¡joder, Castiel! –e inhaló un par de veces más, continuado después.- Así que quieres bajar... ¡El puto cuchillo carnicero, ¿por favor?! –sus cejas, alzándose ante su petición.

Pero tanto esa expresión como el tono que utilizó su preso, movieron algo dentro del ángel, trayéndole algunos recuerdos. Así que lo se lo pensó.

- No. –le dijo más calmado, suspirando como aquella vez en que Winchester le había pedido que lo llevara a dónde estaba Sam.- No hasta que me digas dónde está Dean. –completó, casi en un susurro.

- ¿Di-disculpa, qué? –sus ojos, volviéndose a abrir con sorpresa.- ¿Es que acaso has estado mucho tiempo sin respirar el aire angelical que ahora hasta has perdido... la cabeza? –aún no se recuperaba de su asombro.

- Por favor... –le pidió el ángel, con una expresión de tristeza y pesar.- Dime dónde tienes a Dean. Prometo que te dejaré ir y ni él ni yo te cazaremos, sólo dime... dónde está.

Tanto sus ojos dilatados como su expresión reflejaban tristeza y preocupación. Necesitaba saber que el mayor de los Winchester seguía con vida y que estaba bien; necesitaba verlo en persona para volver a respirar.

- ¡Pero qué co...! –trató de decir mil cosas a la vez al sentirse tan ofendido e insultado, conteniéndose con mucha dificultad.- ¡Maravilloso! –fue su única respuesta, denotándose los tintes de ironía.

- ¿No me dirás, entonces? –su voz salió tan neutra, manteniendo su misma expresión.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Porque yo soy Dean, Cas! ¡Dean Winchester, joder! –su pecho comenzó a subir tan rápido conforme proseguía.- ¿Qué es lo que quieres para comprobarlo? ¿Una identificación oficial? ¿Mi puta huella digital? ¿Mi alma en el infierno, acaso? ¡Oh, espera! –y se rió.- ¿Qué hay de tu propia huella táctil? ¡No todos los días te saca del fogón un puto _Ángel del Señor!_

Sus ojos se hicieron más pequeños, sosteniendo su mirada de ironía.

- Buen intento. –dijo Castiel, resignado.- Pero ya no caeré de nuevo en tu trampa, Trickster.

- ¿Tri-trickster, dices? –secundó.- ¡Ja! ¡Pero sí soy yo! ¡Dean! ¿Lo recuerdas? ¡Dean, el que rompió el primer sello! ¡El mismo que debe de detener el puto Apocalipsis, y para ello tenga que prestarle mi cuerpo a un puñetero ángel mal criado sí es que _supuestamente... _-alzó las cejas.-queremos vencer! ¡El mismo Dean Winchester en persona, que es tu amigo, Castiel!

- ¡Mientes! –le calló, sintiéndose tan irritado; tan enojado.

Porque esas últimas palabras, habían tocado y calado dentro de sí; en sentimientos y emociones, que se suponía que un ángel no debería de tener pues eran, la entrada de la duda que él ya había experimentado y cruzado la línea, hacía algunos meses atrás.

Pero eso, no había sido lo que lo había perturbado e inquietado sino aquello, que el embaucador le había dicho en el motel la última vez que se vieron.

"_¡Ah! ¡Pero que sorpresa me lleve!_ -se había aparecido de pronto en la habitación, desvaneciendo la figura que había creado de Dean días atrás.-_ Así que al buen angelito le gustan ciertas "cosas" de éste mundo._ -rió con ganas, mirándole suspicaz.- _Aunque es una lástima, que ésta personita... _- tomó su forma, sonriéndole presuntuoso ante su atónita mirada.- _... sólo te vea como un ángel que ha caído, y sobre todo, un buen amigo. No corresponde ni corresponderá, a esos sentimientos que siguen creciendo dentro de ti"._

El recuerdo de sus palabras exactas hicieron que se volviera a molestar, tanto o más, que si alguien hubiera insultado a su Padre.

- ¡No! –recuperó el control.- Sé que eres el maldito bastardo de la última vez. No me engañaras de nuevo, te digo.

- Cas... –su voz se le quebró ante esas palabras.- ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó, hombre? –sus ojos, mirándole con tristeza y añoranza.

- Es curioso que lo preguntes cuando... –sus ojos encontrándose con los otros, sosteniéndole muy seguro la mirada.- ... fuiste tú lo que pasó. ¿No lo recuerdas? –le dijo.

- Está bien, Cas. –se rindió.- Has lo que tengas que hacer para que tú mismo te convenzas de que no soy un puto Trickster. ¡Adelante! –le animó a continuar.- Corta donde más te plazca, pero eso sí, con cuidado ¿quieres? No quiero morir antes de que te convenzas, ¿vale? –cerró sus ojos, en esa pose de héroe que le quedaba tan bien.

La misma, que hacía pensar a muchos (muchas) que no había nada que temer en todo el mundo sí uno estaba con él. Porque tenía tanto aplomo, arriesgo y fuerza para sostener a ambos, que con eso bastaba para protegerlos y salvar al resto del mundo.

- ¡Vamos, Cas! ¡Hazlo! –volvió a decirle.- A pesar, de que no recuerdo mucho de los últimos días, ¿o serán meses? –divagó un poco, sin prestarle mucha atención a lo dicho.- ¡Nah! ¡Qué importa! Tú adelante, soldadito de Dios. –sonrió como sólo Dean Winchester sabía hacerlo: cómo si fuera, el puto amo y señor del universo, iluminando todo a su paso.

- ¡Bien! –aprobó entonces el oji-azul, trayendo con el poder de su mente aquel carrito que permanecía más allá.

Y a pesar de que tenía una manta blanca cubriendo su contenido, el oji-verde tenía una idea muy clara de lo que había bajo ésta, pareciéndole tan predecible y hasta comprensible. No hace mucho, que él había hecho de torturador con Alastair.

- ¿Tus juguetes, Cas? –siguió sonriendo cómo si sólo se los enseñara y no fuera a utilizarlos contra él.- ¡Excelente, la pasaremos bien!

Si hubiera podido mover libremente sus manos, sabía que habría alzado sus dos pulgares en señal de suerte o victoria, poniendo una de sus alegres y traviesas expresiones.

"Dean, siempre ha estado lleno de vida y energía", pensó Cas, olvidándose por un momento que tenía que elegir un instrumento para comenzar con la _sesión_.

"Si tan sólo hubiera hecho algo cuando comencé a notar esos pequeños cambios, entonces quizá, él estuviera..."

- ¿Cas? –le llamó de pronto, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos y culpas que era obvio que tenía.- ¿Qué pasa, estás bien?

- Sí, pero tú no lo estarás. –le advirtió monótono, recuperando su típico semblante.- Prepárate. –dijo.

- Confío en ti, hombre. –una última sonrisa permaneció en sus labios, hasta que el objeto punzo cortante atravesó su piel.

Y a pesar de que trató de contener el dolor y las ganas de mascullar entre dientes, uno que otro quejido salió de su boca. Mientras el ángel, sentía como la sangre se escurría entre sus dedos al mantener el cuchillo en el mismo sitio, luchando por no mostrar ninguna emoción.

_"No es Dean. Él no lo es Dean."_ se repetía mentalmente, sin cambiar su semblante.

- ¿Y bien? –murmuró con voz pesada Cas, sin hacer el menor movimiento motor ya fuera para clavárselo más a adentro, o para retirarlo de una vez.

- Sigo siendo... yo. –fue la tenue respuesta que obtuvo, sonando tan _Dean _a pesar de estar en los peores momentos en su vida, muy estilo: estar en el puto infierno o perder ante la oscuridad a su hermano.- Cas... -musitó, recargando el peso de su cabeza sobre su pecho.

Necesitaba eso o sabía que la vista se le empañaría por completo. Mientras el aludido, percibía una respuesta; una verdad.

- Ahora lo entiendo... he hecho todo mal. –sus ojos mostraban sorpresa; tenían, la misma expresión que cuando recibía las revelaciones de sus superiores.- Tú no hablarás... Sólo me estás haciendo perder el tiempo, y yo... no puedo darme ese lujo, lo siento. –lentamente sacó el cuchillo que había clavado en su abdomen, alzándolo lentamente en su mano mientras se quedaba en el mismo sitio.

- Parece que al fin... te has dado cuenta de todo esto y yo... que creía que era bueno. –su sonrisa cambió por una burlona, tratando de mantenerla a pesar de la sangre que perdía y el dolor que sentía.

- Encontraré a Dean, por mis propios medios. –le dijo a escasos centímetros de su rostro, mostrando cierta confianza y superioridad.- Lo siento.

Y tomó una de las estacas que tenía sobre la mesa, alzándola y clavándola rápidamente en su pecho.

Éste, apenas y pudo reaccionar, dejando escapar algunos gemidos de dolor, cayendo muerto a los segundos siguientes.

Castiel, permaneció en el mismo sitio con la estaca abajo, mirando fijamente el cuerpo que físicamente era el del cazador.

_¿El verdadero Dean Winchester? _

El ángel rezaba porque estuviera en alguna parte disfrutando de los programas de televisión por paga que tanto le gustaban ver, o quizá comiendo hamburguesa y bebiendo cervezas. Desde el fondo de su corazón deseaba y sabía, que así debería de ser; podía sentirlo de la misma forma en la que estaba seguro de que Dios estaba por _ahí_, en alguna parte del mundo.

- Dean... –murmuró al pensar en él, sin quitar la mirada de ese cuerpo que comenzaba poco a poco a perder calor.

Sin poderlo evitar más, su mente le trajo las imágenes de hacía un mes y medio atrás, donde precisamente todo había comenzado a cambiar.

Todo comenzó después de esa casería de demonios que habían poseído a algunos niños en aquel poblado de colorado, terminando la disputa como casi siempre con la victoria de los hermanos Winchester, siendo esta vez el primogénito de John, el que había terminado un poco más golpeado: algunos golpes dispersos y el brazo apuñalado en un intento patético de uno de los demonios por traspasarle el corazón; pero en sí, nada serio a tratar.

O eso fue lo que todos pensaron, incluido el ángel, a pesar de que su comportamiento comenzó a cambiar. Desde ese momento no sólo se veía a Dean Winchester más impaciente, menos centrado y más impulsivo. Buscaba cualquier razón para hacer actos temerarios en los que arriesgaba su vida y para nada temía perderla.

Bebía y comía más, pero sólo ciertas comidas, tales como aquellas que contuvieran más azúcar que sal; las hamburguesas las había dejado de lado, y las cervezas, ya ni las tocaba. Algo demasiado extraño en alguien como Dean.

Más sin embargo ninguno le había tomado realmente importancia al asunto, pues quizá se debiera a sus vidas estaban llenas de trampas, peligros y el jodido Apocalipsis que seguía azotando la tierra y Lucifer, que estaba en alguna parte del mundo esperando a reclamar el cuerpo de Sam, cómo para ni dejarle tiempo al mayor de los hermanos para disfrutar de las pocas cosas bellas que quedaban en la vida.

Así que se volvía más complaciente hacia las cosas bellas, demostrando su inconformidad si algo mínimo no le gustaba, llegando a tal punto de agredir y no sólo maldecir; se cansaba de ciertas cosas con facilidad, y exigía otras tantas que nunca se había permitido y nadie nunca creyó que se permitiera.

Castiel había sido el primero en notar estos cambios y cuando le había enfrentado se topó con dos cosas: una, que comenzó a _lanzársele_ como decían los humanos, llegando hasta el punto de besarle y comenzarle a insinuarle otras cosas más allá de compartir una cerveza. Desde ahí, el ángel supo que algo grave tenía que estarle pasando cómo para que actuase así.

Y no se equivocó. La segunda cosa era que en efecto, ése hombre seductor, aventado y necesitado (se lo hizo ver, o más bien sentir) no era Dean Winchester, sino algo que Bobby les había presentado en el pasado como un Trickster; un semi dios que le gustaba gastar bromas tan pesadas como aquella última que le había aplicado a Sam Winchester tiempo atrás, revelándose ante él, una vez que descubrió su identidad, su siniestro plan.

"_Sí, ya lo sabes. No soy Dean, pero... sí, tengo al verdadero por 'ahí'. Creo que lo conservaré por un tiempo para jugar un poco con él. Pienso que a nadie le molestará, ¿cierto?"._

Claro que a Cas sí que le molestaba, porque sabía que el cazador no había ido solo por su voluntad, sino que lo había secuestrado, chantajeado, obligado y/o engañado para que no se resistiera en su "captura" (Dean siempre había sido un luchador) y de ésta forma lo había obligado para dejarse llevar a, sabrá Dios qué sitio y en qué circunstancias, privándolo de muchas cosas. Después de todo, los de su clase se movían así por el mundo; encausando a los pobres humanos que sin deberla o temerla, terminaban como juguetes personales de estos hasta que se cansaban o preferían darles un final tajante, buscando un nuevo juguete con el cual entretenerse.

Así que el ángel no se había equivocado al suponer que para nada sería fácil saber en dónde es que lo tenía, pues apenas y le había preguntado: _"¿Dónde está?",_ cuando el maldito embaucador ya lo había encerrado en una trampa para ángeles, siendo la misma trampa que Dean y él había utilizado contra Rafael.

Cabe señalar, que se sentía tan impotente y más que cabreado (así diría, Dean) al ver cómo el cínico Trickster se iba sin decirle ni una palabra del paradero del humano que había sacado de la perdición, y que a resumidas cuentas, parecía ser que hasta sabía lo que a él le pasaba con el cazador y todo eso de _"Dean y yo"_, calificándolo el muy bastardo como algo impropio y mal visto tanto en el cielo como en la tierra. Aunque él, no terminaba de comprender del todo cómo es que estaba mal amar, admirar y tratar de preservar las creaciones y obras de arte que su Padre había creado hacía más de dos milenios atrás, a Dean Winchester mismo. Él... no lo entendía.

Pero toda reflexión, toda posible respuesta cesó ante aquellas palabras.

- ¡Oh, pero qué es lo que ven mis ojos! –tanto la voz burlona como la nueva presencia en la bodega atrajeron la atención del ángel, sacándolo de sus pensamientos y recuerdos.- ¿Acaso es... Dean Winchester al que has matado? –sus cejas se alzaron en sorpresa, denotando su ironía y diversión.

- ¿Tú eres...? –tanteó con duda Castiel, escuchándose su voz un tenue murmullo al temer que le confirmara lo que suponía.

- ¡Yeahp! –dijo sin más, paseándose por el lugar.- El mismo que tú crees. El mismo... al que has estado buscado todo este mes. –cambió su apariencia, por aquella que se le había aparecido en el motel antes de tomar la del mayor de los Winchesters.- Una lastima claro, que hayas ejecutado al verdadero Dean y no a... mí. –su sonrisa, ampliándose con satisfacción.

Muy al contrario, del semblante y mirada que mostró el ángel del señor, al mirar a la persona que acababa de quitarle la vida.

No era... posible. Los ángeles, no cometían tales errores.

- ¡No! –exclamó, negándose a esa tentativa.

- ¡Oh, sí! –le dijo y asintiendo divertido, al ver a lo que se refería.- Tú mismo acabas de matar a _tu_ querido Dean. ¿Qué se siente? –preguntó con sorna, deteniéndose a unos metros de él.

La mirada del ser celestial fue a posarse una vez más sobre el cuerpo inerte del que creía que era el Trickster, sin poder decir nada.

- Sí, tu _querido_ y pobre Dean. ¿Ahora sabes por qué el amor o la amistad están prohibidas entre un Ángel y un Humano? –y al ver que no objetaría ni diría nada continuó.- Porque "tragedias" como éstas... –señaló el cuerpo atado y muerto del cazador sobre el hexagrama, ampliándose con descaro su sonrisa.- ... suelen pasar por _sus_ causas. –recalcó.

- Dos seres de diferentes mundos... –dijo después de algunos segundos y con más seriedad en la voz.- No pueden ni deben, de estar juntos. ¿Ahora lo entiendes, no? –volvió a reír, tronando sus dedos para hacer desaparecer la ilusión.

Sólo que ésta, no desaparecía ni cambiaba en absoluto.

- Qué extraño... –se le escuchó murmurar, acercándose más a la trampa de demonios.

- ¡Oh, eso! –la voz del ángel por un momento se escuchó más divertida.- Creo que lo tienes que hacer así. –movió dos dedos hacia el horizonte, desapareciendo el cuerpo que colgaba en la trampa.

- ¡Sorpresa hijo de puta! –siseó cada palabra con satisfacción, apareciendo por breves segundos una sonrisa.- Por fin te tengo. –extendió su mano, lanzándolo contra la trampa que en cuando su espalda tocó con ella, las cadenas que tenían un conjuro especial enoquiano comenzaron a moverse solas hasta aprisionarlo.

- ¡Ya! Debí adivinarlo... –asintió burlón, entrecerrando sus ojos como si hubiera descubierto la cámara escondida de un programa de televisión.- Olvidaba que eres un _Ángel del Señor_. –recitó con burla, sin inmutarse siquiera porque estaba capturado.- Un ángel por cierto, que se ha enamorado de un humano, pero que éste, jamás le corresponderá. –y volvió a reír.

- Ese no es... tu problema. –contestó un impasible Castiel.

Esta vez, no caería en su trampa como aquella vez. No se dejaría chantajear de ninguna forma por este ser.

- ¿Enserio? –preguntó entonces.- Yo digo que sí, porque... ¿Ángeles metiéndose con humanos? ¿Qué sigue después? ¿Wendigos con humanos y fantasmas? –una carcajada escapó de sus labios al imaginarse la escena.- ¡Ah! –resopló más calmado.- Yo digo... que te olvides de Dean y regreses a tu casa. Será... lo mejor. –le dijo.

- Estaré con Dean, cada que me necesite. Cuidándolo, de una u otra forma. Y no permitiré... –de nuevo comenzó a sisear cada palabra, al tiempo que se le acercaba con paso lento y suave.- ... que criaturas como tú, le fastidien la existencia. No si yo... puedo evitarlo. –sus ojos azules se clavaron con fiereza en los otros.

- ¡Oh! –exclamó con fingida sorpresa.- Algunos dirían que eso es romántico, tan pasional; aunque yo pienso más bien, que es cursi y ridículo. A un ángel, no le va. –chasqueó la lengua, sosteniéndole la mirada.

- Una lástima, entonces. –le contestó.

- ¿Y qué harás conmigo? –quiso saber.- ¿Acaso me tendrás en esta jaula que ni siquiera es para mí, hasta que yo acceda a decirte por las buenas o por las malas, en dónde está _tu_ Dean? –se rió sin más.

- No. –dijo con voz ronca.- Eso no será necesario, además, sé que tú no hablarás.

- Muy sabio, angelito. –le celebró.- Aunque quizá no tanto cuando veas que... –chasqueó sus dedos, esperando desaparecer entre las cadenas y aparecer algunos metros más allá.

- Lo siento... –se disculpó Cas.- Pero me temo que esa trampa sí fue hecha para ti. Tiene un conjuro especial que ni siquiera una criatura como tú puede romper. –le expuso con algo de satisfacción.

- No me dirás que esto es porque te dejé atrapado en esa jaula para ángeles, ¿cierto? –y trató de utilizar su simpatía.

- No. –dijo, haciendo una pausa.- Esto es... por suplantar a Dean por más de un mes. –su voz, saliendo tan ronca, tan profunda.

- ¡Oh, vamos! –le dijo entonces.- Confiesa que fue divertido y placentero sentir los labios de Dean sobre los tuyos. –su mirada volviéndose suspicaz, haciendo alusión a _esa_ parte, por lo que lo vio tensarse y apartar la mirada nervioso.

- ¿Cómo es qué él lo llamaría? –e hizo memoria.- ¡Cierto! Gratificación. –y alzó sus cejas.- Hagamos un trato... –propuso de pronto.

Ante lo cual, el ángel le miró sin comprender.

_¿Qué no era él, el que tenía el control de la situación? Pero aún así, le escuchó._

- Tú me dejas ir vivito y coleando y yo... prometo que me aparto de tu relación o lo que sea que tengas con Dean. Eso claro, también incluye alejarme del gruñón llorón de Sam. –y al ver que iba a replicar tan pronto, continuó.- Vamos, piénsalo. Lo que hice fue para divertirme un poco con el mayor de los Winchester, pero entonces, apareciste tú y me dije: _"¿Qué se sentirá jugar con un Ángel del Señor?" _y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de sus sentimientos por él y quise divertirme un poco con eso. Y eso fue, todo. –dijo, tratando de encogerse de hombros.

- ¿Todo, dices? –frunció el ceño, acercándose más a él.- ¡Privaste y secuestraste a Dean por más de un mes! ¡Lo estuvimos buscando como locos... en todo este tiempo! –le susurró.

- ¡Oh, bueno...! –su mirada, enfocándose hacia otra parte.- Quizá me pasé un poco, pero ahora, ya lo tienes de nuevo. Todo arreglado. –se excusó.

- No, te equivocas. –se dio la vuelta, acercándose al carrito de antes.- No sé cómo, pero de una u otra forma, tú sabes como atrapar a los ángeles. No puedo... dejarte ir con esa información. –su mirada, encontrándose con la otra.

- ¡Vale, lo entiendo! –quiso intentarlo de nuevo.- No se lo diré a nadie, ni siquiera a una mosca. –mencionó.

- No. No confió en ti. –dijo.- Sólo hay una forma para acabar con esto, de asegurarme, que tanto los demás ángeles, como yo y sobre todo Dean, estemos a salvo. En verdad... lo siento. –se disculpó con la emoción de pesar en su rostro, tomando una estaca.

- Bueno, al menos no me pueden culpar por intentarlo. –le regaló una sonrisa, cerrando sus ojos y esperando el momento.- Por cierto... –hizo una última intervención.- Creo que Dean y tú se verían bien juntos.

Una sonrisa que el oji-azul no pudo identificar hizo aparición, siendo las últimas palabras que el Trickster dijo antes de recibir su castigo divino.

- Descansa en paz. –le dijo, terminando con su misión.

Minutos después de orar por su alma, el ángel se marchó.

- Dean... –le llamó, una vez que apareciendo en aquel sitio.

- ¡Joder, Cas! –y a penas y lo había visto, cuando ya le estaba reclamando.- ¡Por un momento pensé que me matarías! ¿Qué se suponía que estabas pensando, eh? –su vista viajaba del ángel a la herida que ya se había atendido él mismo, volviendo a ver al ángel al esperar una buena respuesta.

- Yo... –intentó decirle algo, pero no sabía el qué.- Lo siento. –se disculpó sin más, sintiendo realmente el sentimiento dentro de él.- No era mi intensión, yo sólo quería...

Sus palabras quedaron ahí, recordando desde cómo lo había acorralado en aquel callejón para llevarlo hasta la bodega y atarlo en la trampa del diablo, hasta cómo es que lo había apuñalado en su intento de comprobar que él en verdad era el Trickster, y que sólo lo hacía para hacer que le dijera en dónde es que tenía a Dean.

Había estado más que desesperado en todo ese mes en el que no había sabido nada del cazador, que muchas veces temía que Lucifer lo tuviera en sus garras, y que él y otros demonios se estuvieran vengando de Dean, hasta llegar a pensar que los demás Ángeles lo había encontrado y que no pararían de torturarlo hasta que se quebrara y le dijera que sí a Miguel.

Y había sido tan estresante e insoportable la espera que a los días de su desaparición _oficial_ se había separado de Sam y Bobby, buscándolo él mismo por su cuenta. No había parado, no había dejado de buscarlo de día y de noche, hasta _ese_ día en el que había visto a alguien muy parecido al mayor de los Winchester entrar en aquel mini súper del pueblo, que supo que era él, el maldito Trickster que seguía caminando con la apariencia de Dean.

Eso lo había molestado tanto que las lámparas del negocio explotaron, alertando al falso oji-verde a salir del local. Claro que él no iba a dejar que se fuera de nuevo, así que lo siguió hasta el callejón, donde una vez que éste se giró apareció enfrente de él, colocando dos de sus dedos en su frente para trasportarlo antes de que reaccionara y huyera por otro mes.

Hasta ahí, todo había ido como él lo había planeado; lo cual no lo fue, el darse cuenta de que la sangre de éste también llevaba la esencia del sello enoquiano que él mismo le había tallado en las costillas, confirmándole con esto que ése era en verdad Dean Winchester y no el Trickster. Así que inmediatamente lo teletransportó a un lugar seguro, utilizando otro conjuro de este arte que dominaba tan bien, creando una replica exacta (igual que el embaucador) del mismísimo cazador; esperaba con eso atraerlo y capturarlo por fin.

Cosa que al final había hecho, y razón por la que ya podía volver con Dean sin temor a exponerlo o perderlo de nuevo. Sólo que no sabía cómo enfrentarlo y mucho menos, qué decirle después de todo lo que lo había hecho pasar. Estuvo a punto de matarlo, se repetía constantemente. Y toda esa culpa, esa confusión y pesar, se notaba en su semblante turbado y decaído.

- ¡V-vale! –las palabras del cazador lo regresaron a la realidad.- No es para tanto... –le dijo al ver que se lo había tomado a mal.- No me mataste, tranquilo. –quiso calmarle, regalándole una de sus sonrisa al encontrase con esos ojos azules que lo veían confundido.

- Pero yo... –insistió el ángel.- Yo debí de haberme dado cuenta e impedirlo de inmediato, Dean. Debí de hacer algo, y no sólo lastimarte. –su mirada se desvió hacía su abdomen, observándose en esos ojos azules todo el cúmulo de emociones que lo atormentaban.

- ¡Ya! Lo entiendo, hombre. –y comenzó a caminar por el lugar, al sentirse incómodo.- Pero no es tu trabajo estar tras de mí y andarme cuidando de tipos ambiciosos y locos, como lo es el Trickster, los malditos demonios o tus jodidos camaradas. Yo puedo cuidarme solo, ¿vale? –y le dio la espalda.

- Además... –continuó en un tono más bajo.- ... estoy bien, sí eso es lo que te preocupa. He tenido peores, sí recuerdas. –su voz se escuchó divertida, y hasta le sonrió a su estilo.

- Aún así, Dean... –hizo una pausa.- Ojalá pudiera hacer algo para remediar todo el tiempo que perdiste por su causa y ... –agachó su vista.

- Ok. ¿Quieres recompensarme de alguna forma? –sonrió de lado.- ¿Qué tal si vamos a comer algo a aquel establecimiento enfrente del mini súper? –propuso, sonriente.

- Dean... –le dijo, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa que curvó sus labios ante sus palabras.

Winchester, nunca cambiaba.

- Amigo, me muero de hambre. –y alzó los hombros, manteniendo su sonrisa coqueta.

- Bien, cómo quieras. –suspiró sin más, manteniendo ésta por algunos segundos más.

- ¡Excelente! –celebró entonces, acomodándose la chaqueta para salir de ese sitio.

Por alguna extraña razón que Cas aún no terminaba de comprender, se sentía con un peso menos encima, sintiéndose tan bien al saber que de nuevo Dean volvía a ser... _su_ Dean.

**Fin.

* * *

**

Ok, sé que me ha quedado raro, y me disculpó por ello n.n?

Hace algunos días a penas y me enteré que en el capitulo 8, si no mal recuerdo (**spoiler**) vuelve a salir el Trickster y me ha causado gracias de que yo ya lo he matado al pobre, pero en fin :D

Al menos sé, que he avanzado un poquitito más en la búsqueda de la perfección en Supernatural :3

Gracias por leer.


End file.
